The New Heroes: Quest for Olympus
by ggill
Summary: Gurveer, Sam and Gray are attacked by monsters as they come home from school. Join new and old characters as they take on monsters and go on a quest to save Olympus and the world. RATED T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

I blow up a Gas Station

"GET UP!You need to get to school!" I sighed as I got up and listened to my grandmother shout at me and complain about how I was a pain and my mother was stupid and other things I would not like to say. I had long learned not to argue with my grandmother, she would just be more angry and curse me more.

I got my clothes and rushed into the bathroom eager to escape. I brushed my teeth and showered. I let the water soak me. Ever since I was a kid I loved the water. My grandmother knew this and purposefully never let me go anywhere near the water. But of course that didn't stop me, I was the captain of the swim team in school. (My grandmother didn't know)

I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Gurveer Singh, I am fifteen and I used to go to Queen Victoria High School in Barrie, Ontario, Canada.

The school day passed by uneventfully due to my ADHD and dyslexia. After school my friends and I were walking home from school because the bus didn't go as far as our houses. My friends are Sam and Gray. Samantha (Sam) was 5ft 9in and had medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan. Grayden (Gray) had curly brown hair, pale skin, and stormy gray eyes (hence the nickname).Well we were walking home and decided to stop at a gas station.

We went inside and got some drinks. As we went to the cash register to pay an extremely smiley clerk came up to the register with two others who I was guessing were her sisters. The one in the middle had a cap over her eyes and hair. She pointed to Gray and _growled?_ Before I could find out what happened the ones on the sides pounced on Gray and and Sam. I stepped in front of them "WAIT!" They stopped. The middle one said, "Spare the boy but kill the others." "No, nothing is going to happen to any of us. We just want to pay for our drinks and leave." I said. She growled again and said,"Fine, kill them all. I don't care for any of Posiedon's spawn anymore after Percy Jackson killed me."

I couldn't take it anymore I got a sudden rush of energy and I jumped over the counter and I _ripped her head off?_ She turned into powder andI took off dragging my friends behind me. I remember the other sisters throwing bombs behind me.

**My first fic so be nice and review! P.S. Who are their godly parents?**

-**GG**


	2. I Visit My Dad (AKA the JERK)

**(A/N) Hello! I have decided to update much more quickly than expected! Sorry the first chapter was so short but as we move on in the story the chapters will get longer and italics are flashbacks. Enjoy!**

I Visit My Dad (AKA the JERK)

I was starting to get annoyed at the snake haired ladies. They had followed us all across Ontario, they insisted on following us and getting revenge on their sister Medusa. The only thing I could remember about this stuff was that I saw a movie on… what's it called…yeah_, Greek mythology. _We thought of going to California but something told me that wasn't the right place to go. So we finally decided to go to New York.

We had set up a night camp in Maine when it started to snow.

"What the heck," Gray started, "I thought it was summer how did it start to snow?!"

"This means only one thing….._monsters._" I said hesitantly.

A loud voice cackled above us. "Oh no," I said, "RUN!" We ran as fast as we could but I knew that we couldn't outrun whoever it was forever. The trees started to frost around us. The air turned colder and I could see my breath in front of me. Then I saw the lake. I shouted to my friends, "The Lake!" They both nodded to show that they understood. I jumped into the lake just as the water froze above me. I didn't get to see what happened to my friends because the ice froze above me.

I held my breath as long as I could but I finally opened my mouth and let the water flood into my mouth. I swallowed and I realized I could breath. _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. _I thought as I finally lost consciousness as I succumbed to the cold.

I woke up in a bed made out of seaweed. I thought I was finally losing it when a hammer head shark swam in through the window and I heard it saying,_ Hello, Lord! _

"It's not a hallucination, son" I froze and looked toward the direction the sound was coming from. Standing there was a tall man in khaki shorts, Bermuda shirt. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and Caucasian skin just like me. It seemed impossible but, "Dad?"

"Yes, son." He spoke calmly. Suddenly I felt furious at him. He was a jerk, he had left me with my evil grandmother when my mom died. Here he is 8 years after my mom died ready to say sorry to me. I remember my last day with my mom…..

_ We were at the beach today…again. We never got to go in the water at all, we had to always serve drinks to the tourists at our tiny shack on the beach to pay the rent. We had finally closed the shop when my mom realized that she forgot her keys. I waited outside until my mom came back….she never did. The ground rose up and swallowed our small store. My mom was still inside…..I will always remember her caring smile. I was sent to my grandmother's house shortly afterwards….._

"You left us alone!" I shouted at him, "Why?!"

"I had no choice-"

"NO YOU HAD A CHOICE, YOU'RE A GOD YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" I shouted at him. He tried to talk again but I started again, "That's it I'm done, just tell me where you want me to go." And the dream faded.


	3. We Make It

**(A/N) Hello, dears! It's a two package deal I hope you're happy! Enjoy!**

We Make It

I woke up to the sun rising. "Sleeping Beauty awakes." Gray quietly said. "What time is it?" I asked. "Seriously, you could ask about what happened last night or other serious questions but you asked what time it is?" he said annoyed but continued on anyways, "It's 8 in the morning, Sam got you out of the water once Khione stopped bothering us." There was a long silence and then Sam spoke up, "So where are we headed in New York because we might make it there today." "We're heading to long island, a place called Camp Half-Blood." I replied.

"COME ON!" I shouted to Gray as he struggled up the hill. The monsters were closing in fast and Gray was going slowly. Gray stumbled and fell. I dropped my bags and ran for Gray hoping that my scent would overpower Gray's. I reached the younger boy and picked up the now unconscious Gray and ran as fast as I could to the pine tree where Sam was waiting and providing us some protection by firing normal arrows to stun the monsters. Suddenly a huge wave came from behind us and washed the monsters away. I looked back up at the hill again. Standing on top of the hill was a lone figure with a bronze sword standing next to Sam. The Minotaur was still coming I struggled under the weight of Gray. I couldn't take it any more I collapsed with Gray on top of me.

The weight was lifted off of me and a voice asked, "Can you walk?" I nodded in response. We walked to the big blue farmhouse. And then the boy spoke, "Chiron, we need to get these two to the infirmary." "I'm fine." I said groggily. I couldn't hear more because then I blacked out.

**(A/N) Please review! I will give you virtual cookies!**


	4. I Meet my Godly Family

**(A/N)** **Hunter of Artemis 140: I'll try! I am trying to reach 1000 words now! I will update as fast as I can! Thanks! Now on with the story!**

I Capture a Flag

I woke up in a soft bed. A luxury I had not enjoyed in the past few weeks I had ran away from home. The lighting was dim and the room housed many other injured teenagers. Most of them were covered with cuts and bruises. _Were those sword cuts? _I decided not to give it much thought; it might just be something that a monster did to them. But these were probably just mortals it might be a summer camp. But who was that boy that had saved us? Gray! I had to find him. I got out of my luxurious bed and struggled to stay on my feet. Those weeks I had spent out on the streets fighting monsters had really worn me out; mortal medicine couldn't cure this could it? I rushed into the other room where a man in a wheelchair was playing pinochle with a plump man. "Mhmm….our newest brat awakes," the plump man looked at me with bloodshot eyes,"Aha! I believe the game goes to me, Chiron!" Chiron let out a hearty laugh and replied," Mr. D, I believe the game goes to me." Mr. D sighed as if he was used to losing to the man with the tweed jacket and black beard.

I glanced at his leopard skin sweater and his khaki shorts and said, "You're Dionysus, the wine god."

"Of course, did you think, I was Hestia perhaps?"

"No."

"No, _sir._"

"Yes, sir."

Chiron spoke again, "I will arrange for someone to give you a tour, Annabeth perhaps?"

"You know I don't care Chiron." Mr. said boredly. Thunder boomed in the sky. "Sorry! Sorry! Fine, just have Perry do it." "You mean Percy." Chiron replied. "Whatever!" I was surprised Mr. D. didn't just vaporize Chiron right then and there. But then, I asked, "So what's going to happen to me?" "We will arrange for you to have a tour of the camp and hopefully you will be claimed by your godly parent at the campfire tonight." Chiron said calmly. Chiron started to get up out of his wheelchair but he didn't get out of the wheelchair like a normal person does, he rose up and suddenly a half-man-half-horse was standing there (centaurs, I think they are called). "Come on, Gurveer we must continue, I have to teach archery in the evening." **(A/N) Gurveer's name is pronounced Goo-v-eir **

The camp was huge. And I'm not talking about huge I'm talking like HUGE enough to be bigger than my whole neighborhood. Chiron had a guy named Percy Jackson give me a tour of the whole camp. Some of the stuff was so crazy it should have been banned which made it even more encouraging to do. You got to make giant sculptures with chainsaws and climb walls spewing lava at you while you are trying to reach the top, and the best part was the arena. Percy told me that there were sword-fighting competitions with real swords!

We moved on to the cabins. There was one cabin for each Greek god and their children lived in them. Percy said that there was a huge war two summers ago and many people died trying to save Olympus. I felt bad for those kids who died and I wished I had been with them to help. We had taken the tour of all of them until we reached the four at the end. "These cabins seem empty?" I asked Percy. "They are, at least some of them. After WWII the big three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) swore an oath to never have children because there was a Great Prophecy saying that when one of their children turned sixteen he of she would either chose to save or destroy the world. So the brothers went a long time without having children but…" "But what?" I asked curiously. "Well Zeus went a long time without having kids but about 22 years ago Zeus couldn't help himself and he fell for this TV starlet with the big 80's hairdo. They had a girl named Thalia and she became a hunter of Artemis so she is a day away from sixteen for all eternity. Hades never broke the oath but he had a kid that he hid in a place where time stands still and brought him out 4 years ago. His name is Nico di Angelo. As for Poseidon he had one kid seventeen years ago named Percy Jackson and that is me and I was the one who was mentioned in the prophecy."

"Oh, but what about the other cabin?" I asked.

"That's Hera's cabin," he said with distaste, "_That _cabin is just honorary."

"You don't like her?" I asked.

"She troubles me a lot." He said, "Well, I guess that ends the tour now you just have to be claimed at the campfire."

**Percy's POV (A/N) Sorry about the POV changes but I needed to show what is going to happen to them and it plays a big part in the plot.**

Something was going wrong in the atmosphere, I could feel it. I thought after we defeated Gaia that there might be some peace and quiet. There was something about the new kids…Ah just forget it, I might just be thinking too hard. I guess we'll just have to find out what it is at the campfire.

**(A/N) Yes! 923 Words! Yay! I will be updating tomorrow or the next day. Please Review!**


End file.
